Drabbles of Sherlock Holmes and his daily life part 2
by nicetwin123
Summary: Holmes and Watson are back with even more strange and funny tales to tell. Holmes may solve the hardest cases in the world, but as for his everyday life, it is anything but normal. From one story to the next, part two promises to give you just as many laughs as the first one did.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I missed writing about Holmes and Watson. So, I am proud to say I am starting to write more chapters for "Drabbles on Sherlock Holmes and his daily life" with a sequel. Say hello to "****_Drabbles of Sherlock Holmes and his daily life part 2!" _**

"Watson, I must demand that you get that dog out of this room this moment!" Holmes cried as he slammed his book shut.

"Whatever for? He's not doing anything wrong!" Watson said in an annoyed tone. "Why, he's just sleeping in his bed!"

"That beast stinks to high heaven!" Holmes said as he wrinkled his nose. "Wash it or throw it out the door."

"Fine, I'll just fill up the bathtub and-"

"What, you would put that foul thing in our tub?!"

"Well, where else would I wash him?"

"Anywhere but in the bathtub. I happen to use that to clean myself!"

With a sigh, Watson picked up Gladstone. As he walked past Holmes, the dog passed gas in front of Holmes face.

"GAH!" Holmes gagged and fled out of the room with Watson roaring with laughter.


	2. Work Fairies

"Holmes, have you seen my briefcase?" Watson asked as he walked into the sitting room.

"No, is it by your desk?" Holmes said without looking up from his book.

"No, and I can't find it anywhere in the house."

"Maybe the work fairies took it."

"Work fairies?" Watson asked with a raised eyebrow. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Well, whenever I lost a paper, or my work in school, my teacher used to say that the work fairies took them." Holmes said.

"What rubbish. I'm going to look at my office." Watson said with a snort and walked out of the room. When he had left, Holmes pulled out the remains of what used to be a briefcase from under the couth. "Or maybe the evil flat mate used it for an experiment." Holmes said with a chuckle.


	3. poison

"Holmes, what on earth have you done to the sitting room?" Watson said as he opened the door. Inside were dozens of little plants on tarps, large over head lamps, and the strong smell of mulch.

"I have bought lots of poisons plants." Holmes said happily as he pruned what looked like a cactus.

"Why on earth-"

"For the case obviously. I swear Watson, you ask that question so many times. By now you should be able to figure out why I do stuff."

Watson rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch. Suddenly, he heard a yelp and Gladstone ran in with thorns in his nose.

"HOLMES, WHY DO YOU KEEP POISONING MY DOG?!" Watson cried as he picked the thorns out the dogs nose.

"I didn't poison your dog, and the thorns came from a harmless little cactus."

"Why did you buy a cactus that isn't poisons?"

"Because it looked cool."

**_A/N:_**** I got a small cactus this week called the moon cactus. Look it up, it looks really cool.**


	4. Lightning

"Holmes, what on earth are you doing?" Watson asked as Holmes walked by him with a kite, metal rod, and a key.

"I am going to test a story about the discovery of electricity." Holmes said in a matter of fact way.

"Holmes, if you get struck by lightning I will laugh at you." Watson said with a smirk.

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny Watson. But I can tell you that I will be perfectly fine."

"Ok Mr. Benjamin Franklin, do what you want."

_TEN MINUTES LATER…_

"What did I tell you Holmes?" Watson said with a howl of laughter. "You look so ridiculous!"

"Shut it! Do you think my eyebrows will grow back or not?" Holmes said in panicked tone.

**_A/N: Well, what did you expect Holmes? _**


	5. Fear

"Watson, have you ever noticed that people have different ways of handling fear?" Holmes said to Watson at the breakfast table.

"Now that I think about it, yes." Watson said with a shrug. "What about it?"

"Well, animals have different ways of handling fear too. Did you know that?"

"No, that never crossed my mind before. But why are you bringing up this subject?"

"Well, when I was working with my chemicals yesterday, the test tube slipped from my fingers and broke. As a result, I jumped back to avoid the glass and stepped on your dog's tail. What I learned is that your dog deals with fear by biting me and making me get stiches in my ankle." Holmes said in an annoyed voice. Watson snorted into his tea with laughter.


	6. Tattle-tail

"This room is a mess!" Miss Hudson yelled. She was of course right. There were papers all over the place, clothes all over the floor, and the chemical set was in shambles.

"Miss Hudson, you have a talent for pointing out the obvious." Holmes said from the couth. (Or what was left of it.)

"Mr. Holmes, if you don't clean this mess by noon I will tell Watson that you were planning to use his medical equipment on a corpse!"

"What? Miss. Hudson you promised not to tell-"

"By noon, or else!" Miss Hudson growled and stormed out of the room.

Homes looked around the room in despair. "Tattle-tail." He muttered.


	7. A Letter from the writer

Hello! Sorry I was gone for so long from the site. School has really been hard this year and I didn't have a lot of time to write my chapters.

I also was starting on my new hobby of writing poems. But I haven't forgotten about my stories and promise to start writing again during the holidays. I would love it if you guys could give me a few ideas so i could write a bunch more chapters for you.

Thanks,

Nicetwin


	8. Hot Revenge

Mycroft gave an angry sigh as he saw that his peppermint bowl was empty for the third time that week. He had always had peppermints on his desk, but lately he had been robbed of his treats.

"What to do, what to do…" He said as he looked around his room. Suddenly, he smiled and chuckled as his eyes landed on the perfect solution.

LATER

"ARRGH!" A voice cried from Mycroft's office. Mycroft walked into his office to see Holmes with tears running down his face and gasping for air. "HOT, HOT, HOT!"

"Ah, so you're the one who's been taking my peppermints." Mycroft said with grin.

"What? No I haven't! I came here to get some advice on a case, and I was hungry so I took one of those blasted candies!" He said as he ran out the room to get some water.

Mycroft shook his head and dumbed the peppermints in the trash, along with the empty bottle of hot sauce he had used on them.

"Maybe I'll get the real thief next time." He said with a frown.


	9. Tripping

"Watson, could you bring your computer in here?" Holmes yelled from the sitting room.

"Why do you need my computer, Holmes?" Watson yelled back from his room with a sour tone.

"I need to look up something but my computer won't turn on. Please just bring it up."

Watson sighed and picked up his computer. As he walked to the door, he tripped over his suit case and started to fall. With a yelp, Watson fell flat on his face, and his computer fell on top of his head.

"Watson, what on earth are you doing?" Holmes asked as he stuck his head around the door. "You didn't break the computer did you?" He asked in a worried voice and looked over the computer for damage.

"Yes, look at the computer before your friend that's on the floor." Watson said in a sarcastic tone as he held his head in pain.

"Oh, I didn't see you there Watson." Holmes said with a grin.

"HOW DID YOU NOT SEE ME?"

"Oh well. I don't need your computer anymore. My computers battery was just dead." Holmes said with a shrug and left the room.

As Watson sat up, he glared at the place Holmes was standing. As he stared at the spot, he wondered how he could get his revenge.

**_A/N: Well, what do you think Watson should do for revenge?_**


End file.
